Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20120616224928
Well, I just got done watching iQ, and an interesting bit of dialouge caught my eye. It was the scene right after Kyle breaks up with Carly for her lying about her intelligence (Which I think is really stupid and shallow, and he doesn't deserve any girl if all he cares about is how smart they are) and Sam walks down the stairs to catch a glimpse of it. First of all, that scene is especially cute, and vastly underrated. The look on Sam's face just screams "Another jerk just broke her heart again". Its one of those instaqnces where the look on her face says everything. It clear from her look that she just wants to rush down those stairs, punch Kyle in the face, and kiss Carly right there. But she wisely waits for him to leave before saying anything. But on to the scene at hand. While they are sitting on the couch, with Carly idly playing with Sam's feet (Another interesting aspect of Carly's. She always feels the need to be touching Sam whenever she is stressed or unhappy, She's like a calming agent for her). In an attempt to cheer her up, she gives her the large fork that she had been fawning over the whole episode, with the notion that she found an even better one. Now Dan's writing may have slipped in more recent episodes, but he is still one of the best at writing double meanings. Instances where kids will simply laugh at the joke, but the parents watching along will say "Hmm, that was really clever". And I think that moment was one of them Considering that iQ is right after that god awful Seddie Arc and that Sam has broken up with Freddie, the way this episode ends is very interesting. Now I know this may be reaching, but again, this is classic "It's not what I'm outright telling you, it's what I'm showing you". Now to people who aren't thinking about it like that, they veiw it as a joke. Sam pulls out the fork, gives it to Carly, then pulls out a comedically huge one. But to me, I see something just a bit more. The smaller fork to me, represents Freddie. For the past couple of episodes before this one, we were sort of force fed that Sam, instead of hating Freddie, was in love with him the whole time. Now they aren't together in this episodedue to the relationship coming to a mutual end in the previous one. Sam handing over the fork to me feels like she is done with Freddie, realizing that it wasn't love that she felt with him, just sexual frustration. The term "They should just screw and get it over with" directly applies to their "relationship". They spent so many years at each other throat that they eventually just had to let it all out. But that's it though, the relationship wasn't based on love, a word Dan REALLY like to throw around in his shows very haphazardly. It was based on the fact they there were both very hormonal and unstable teenagers who needed to vent thier feelings out on each other. It was doomed to fail from the start. And the fact that not once did they ever connect emotionally, or even match the same emotinal range (Sam would often overreact to something while Freddie will think of it as nothing) cements that. Now the bigger fork to me represents either two things, either Carly, or Sam at least hinting at Carly. It says that while she enjoyed having the previous fork, she has found something much better now. Now since she is on the couch, comforting Carly after she watched her get her heart broken again, I think that she is simply talking about her. If she had to chose betweeen Cartly and Freddie, 99.9% of the time she would chose Carly since she is much better for her in so many ways. She is so emotionally ingrained into Carly, that whatever Carly is feeling at the time, she does. If Carly is happy, then she is happy, and if Carly is depressed, so is she. The scene felt like Sam has moved on from Freddie and she has found something that makes her much happier in Carly. The thing about it is, not a single word was spoken about it. Just Dan doing what he does best, writing something that takes a bit more insight to understand what is going on. Now again, this may feel like reaching, but I was taught in a sense that sometimes, things aren't always what they same, and if you take time to think about it, you'll find something that most others wouldn't think about. So, what do you guys think?